


I Can See You Eyeing Me, Too

by ezrastarkiller



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Background Robin/Heather, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Period-Typical Homophobia, Phone Sex, Pool Sex, Rumors, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, bonding over daddy issues, but then intentional and consensual voyeurism, everything is pretty much the same except the Hargroves are rich, oh and I might've changed a small detail about the fight as you'll see...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrastarkiller/pseuds/ezrastarkiller
Summary: In that one instant he recalled how he’d pinned Billy to the floor the month prior, and how Billy had thrashed underneath him to no avail. And he remembered feeling Billy get hard against him just before Max stormed over and stuck a needle in his neck, effectively sedating him. He remembers how a thrill shot through his body, shocking and confusing him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	I Can See You Eyeing Me, Too

Steve has heard plenty of rumors about his neighbor and classmate, Billy Hargrove. Especially just after Billy had moved into Hawkins with his family, Steve had a habit of following those rumors around. Or maybe his ears just perked up any time someone said the guy’s name – which was often, because no one was immune to the Billy craze. It was something even Nancy noticed, this near obsession Steve had with his rival. In retrospect, he thinks it’s actually part of the reason she broke up with him, aside from the big one – her not being in love with him and all. In any case, Steve knew better than to  _ believe _ everything he heard about Billy. And he never partook in spreading the salacious stories Hawkins gossips seemed to conjure up on a daily basis:

“Did you hear about what Billy did to Sandy? Well, apparently he drove her out to Lover’s Lake, and let’s just say the fish musta gotten an  _ earful…” _

“I heard from someone that Billy sunbathes by his pool in the  _ nude.  _ D’you think it’s true?”

“I saw Hargrove getting pretty handsy with Tanya at the game the other day…”

For the most part, Steve only smirked at these rumors, never asking for details or acting intrigued in the least. As far as anyone else was concerned, Steve was Billy’s sworn enemy, so why would he care, anyway? He was okay with letting people think like that.

Besides – if Billy ever sat out naked by his pool, Steve would absolutely be the first to know of such a thing. Even the thought of that whole scenario lights a fire underneath him...

But the rumors that excited Steve the most were the ones that were harder to come by. Usually they were whispered in careful voices in less-traversed parts of Hawkins High, in dark corners of the Hawk, or underneath the football bleachers during second period:

“I heard the new kid is from California, and that he likes to suck dick.”

“Is it true that you caught Billy looking at Steve Harrington in the showers?”

“I think Billy Hargrove is queer, but you didn’t hear that from me…”

Hearing those kinds of things sent an undeniable thrill through Steve, but when he came across stories like these, he had to assess who they were coming from and those people’s intentions for spreading them. Sometimes, he knew, people shared these stories with no cause to harm Billy or his reputation. Other times, though… Steve could tell when people intended to harm Billy with their fabrications. It was easy to decipher, especially when an f-slur was peppered in or they called Billy  _ “a queer” _ instead of simply  _ “queer.” _

Even against his better judgment he found himself interjecting at times, like when Lionel, the captain of the football team, tried to spread the lie that Billy came onto him in the showers at the community pool. Steve had been standing with Robin in front of Lionel and his buddies in the lunchline when they heard him jeer, “Dude, I swear. That guy’s worse than a  _ bitch _ he’s so hungry for dick!” And that was the comment that broke Steve’s cool demeanor he was trying so hard to maintain.

He had scoffed out loud, turning to Lionel’s idiotic face to say, “Man, that is such  _ bullshit.” _

The smile on Lionel’s face slowly faded. He squinted at Steve, eyes flickering between him, his equally bewildered friends, and Robin, who was hissing,  _ “Steve. _ Don’t…”

“Yeah, Steve,” Lionel said, stepping closer to Steve. “You should listen to your girlfriend instead of eavesdropping on private conversations.”

“How is it a private conversation when the entire goddamn cafeteria can hear you?” Steve asked him, suppressing the urge to just punch the asshole in his teeth. “Maybe you should lower your voice before you go spouting stupid shit like that.”

Lionel laughed and glanced back at his friends. “What, you don’t believe me about Hargrove? You should know best, Steve. It’s  _ your _ dick he wants most of all.” Lionel smirked at him.

Steve didn’t take the bait, just tilted his head and said, “Huh. Looks like you’ve got something in common then.”

When Lionel swung, Steve ducked just in time. By that point, almost every head in the cafeteria was turned toward the commotion. Everyone watched Steve’s fist connect with Lionel’s jaw, and the way his little minions helped him up and out of the cafeteria against his will as he screamed about how Steve would “pay for this.” Steve wasn’t scared; Lionel was one infraction away from being suspended, and he wouldn’t sacrifice his position on the football team for anything. Plus, the guy couldn’t land a punch to save his life.

Steve was still buzzing with adrenaline when he followed the principal out of the cafeteria and into his office. He didn’t care when he was suspended for a week. Robin had called him later that same day: “Honestly? That was kind of cool of you.”

That was a rare occasion, though Steve knew he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again if need be.

Steve didn’t know why he was so protective of someone who made it a point to  _ not _ be his friend. Of the few interactions they’ve had, Steve counts only one where they had an actual conversation.

Once the Hargrove-Mayfield family had completely moved in by December – once all of Susan Mayfield’s expensive art pieces had been safely transported and installed, with Neil Hargrove’s small yet impressive collection of sports cars neatly lined up in their massive driveway – they had the Harringtons over shortly before Christmas, as any decent neighbors would.

Of course, by that point Steve had already met both Max and Billy. In fact, his and Billy’s fists were well acquainted with each other’s faces. But it was Steve’s first time being properly introduced to their parents.

He immediately disliked Neil Hargrove. The minute he stood in the man’s living room, shaking his hand and forcing a smile, he decided something wasn’t quite right with him. He didn’t like his beady eyes or the way he ordered both Max and Billy around, barking commands like a drill sergeant or some shit. When Max helped Susan bring their guests’ coats to be hung up, Steve’s mother made a comment about what a  _ polite _ young lady she was. Max had pulled a face and quickly found Steve’s eye. He gave her a sympathetic smile. He hated this just as much as she and Billy did.

Susan was friendly enough, though she seemed unreasonably nervous throughout the entire night. But her new husband – Billy’s father – made Steve stand on guard all during dinner and afterward while they were sat in the parlor. Max had joined her mother in giving Mrs. Harrington a tour of their enormous house, so Steve was stuck with his father, Billy, and Neil. Billy hadn’t said a word to Steve all night, aside from a stilted, “Hello” which he was forced to say anyway.

Steve remembers, though, how Susan had innocently asked them, “You two have met, correct? Gosh, pretty soon you’ll be best friends!” Billy’s wide eyes met his for one brief moment and the night of their fight played in Steve’s head.

In that one instant he recalled how he’d pinned Billy to the floor the month prior, and how Billy had thrashed underneath him to no avail. And he remembered feeling Billy get hard against him just before Max stormed over and stuck a needle in his neck, effectively sedating him. He remembers how a thrill shot through his body, shocking and confusing him.

Steve would never tell anyone, especially because, after they both realized what was happening in the half second it took Max to get to them, Billy looked  _ terrified. _

So it was his secret to keep, as were the new feelings Billy was spurring on inside of Steve. One moment had Steve questioning his whole sexual identity.

And so he didn’t blame Billy for ignoring him, but that didn’t make the night go any easier.

Despite his efforts at  _ not _ finding Billy wildly attractive, Steve couldn’t help but stare a little while Billy leaned forward in his seat, chatting with Steve’s father about college. Billy looked bored as ever and Steve became silently frustrated with his refusal to speak to him or even look at him. He dug his fingers into the sleeve of his cashmere sweater and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Steve amused himself when he noticed that Billy’s shirt was buttoned up – it’s likely he was instructed to dress modestly for the occasion, and the thought almost made Steve snicker. That is, until he noticed the way Billy tensed up when his father clapped a firm hand on his shoulder, all but insisting Billy boast to their guests about his academic and athletic prowess. 

Neil ended up doing it for him, anyway.

“Straight ‘A’s all throughout high school back in California, and I’m sure he’ll continue that trend here in Indiana. Isn’t that right, Billy?” Neil looked at his son expectantly; Steve watched the exchange like a hawk.

“Yeah,” Billy agreed weakly after a moment. His eyes passed over the faces pointed toward him before settling on a faraway wall in the next room. “Of course.”

Steve’s own father decided to chime in then. “Well then, Billy, if you’re as good as your father says, you might just be able to tutor Steven here.”

Steve felt a pit open up in his stomach at his father’s words. It was his turn to stare at the floor and hope it would open up to swallow him.

“Academics are, ah,” Steve’s dad forced a tight smile,  _ “not  _ Steven’s strong suit.”

Any other parent might have followed that up with, “but he  _ does _ excel at…” But that’s all Steve’s father had to say.  _ No,  _ Steve told himself.  _ Any other parent wouldn’t be having this conversation at all. _

Whatever Neil Hargrove said after that was lost on Steve, who was swiftly numbing himself and drowning the conversation out again. However, he was pulled out of his head when Billy stood and said, “We can start right now. My books are in my room.”

Steve glanced between his own father and Neil, who was grinning at Billy in a way that made Steve’s skin crawl. Nevertheless, he stood right up and followed Billy upstairs to his room, no words exchanged between them. Just the soft padding of their socked feet on the plush carpet.

Billy swung the door to his room open, allowing Steve in first. “Where the magic happens,” he grumbled flippantly.

Steve noticed that, while the rest of the house was pristine with clean edges and muted colors, Billy’s room actually looked lived-in. It was a bit messy, a couple of boxes sitting at the foot of Billy’s bed still unpacked, some clothes strewn about. But it smelled faintly of cologne and the vanilla candle Billy was lighting. There was proof of a real person living there.

Billy set the glowing candle on his bedside table. And that’s when Steve made the discovery that would inform their relationship moving forward.

He stared through Billy’s window only to see his own bedroom window facing back.

“Wow. Our rooms face each other,” Steve noted aloud, unsure of what to do with this information that was swiftly breaking his brain. He walked up to the window and looked into his room from what would be Billy’s perspective, his heart frozen in his chest once he saw that not only could Billy see into his space, but that his  _ bed _ was in perfect view. And Steve wasn’t always diligent about shutting his curtains… 

“You’re just now noticing that?” Billy asked him, smirking.

“Well, yeah.” Steve was struggling with words a little bit. All his brain kept supplying was the feeling of Billy getting an erection underneath him, and now  _ this. _ Jesus Christ. “I didn’t know it was  _ your _ room. You’ve known?”

“The whole time. You look real cute when you’re asleep, pretty boy.” Billy threw him a wink and turned from the window. Steve swallowed, not knowing what to say, and then just chuckled. Billy was kidding. At least, he guessed that Billy was kidding.

“You smoke?” Billy asked him when Steve had nothing else to say, ignoring Steve’s astonished state entirely.

“Huh?” Steve was a bit off-kilter. He saw the pack of cigarettes Billy was turning over in his hand and breathed,  _ “Oh _ . Yeah.”

Billy offered him one and he graciously accepted it, placing it between his lips. After lighting his own, Billy leaned into Steve’s space to do the same, bringing the smell of his cologne with him and when it hit Steve, he felt this strange rush of warmth spread throughout his body. He did not move his eyes away from the flame Billy was holding because he didn’t know what he’d do if he saw Billy’s eyes up close. Probably something dumb. He sort of wanted to soak in Billy’s smell, but instead he blinked, considered reality and mumbled, “Thanks,” before taking a long pull from his cigarette.

Billy just nodded gruffly and moved over to the window, sliding it open while they smoked in silence. The cold seeped in, but Billy didn’t seem to mind; he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up his muscled arms. When he turned back to Steve, there was a dazzling smirk on his face.

“Your dad’s an asshole, dude.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, I know.”

Steve was quiet for a moment before he said, “Hey, no offense, man, but your dad isn't much better. Honestly? I hate him.”

Billy startled Steve by laughing. Hard. It would probably be more accurate to call it a cackle. Steve watched him with wide eyes. “Yeah, me fuckin’ too.”

So. Just the one conversation, and all they really did was shit on their fathers.

Only, the discovery Steve made that night about his room looking right into Billy’s own threw him. They quickly learned that the other was very bad about shutting his blinds.

Something transpired between them in March. Billy had appeared in his own bedroom out of Steve’s peripheral, and Steve glanced reflexively and took a double take because Billy was freshly showered and shutting his door behind him and dropping his towel and Steve was still staring. Before he could even process what he was doing and how invasive it was, he was dragging his eyes up Billy’s body to meet his gaze and found him staring right back. And Billy smiled a little, then winked. Like the completely charming asshole he is. Steve hated it, but he smiled back and silently watched Billy get dressed. Because Billy let him watch.

After that, it only got worse. Or, better, rather. The warmer weather brought out their confidence, apparently. Plus, talking with Robin about his newfound desires definitely helped Steve to not feel so confused or scared anymore.

One day in April, Steve blatantly stared at Billy through their windows while Billy was working out. Billy was all sweat-slick and panting, his arms bulging while he did pushups, and as if that wasn’t hot enough, Steve’s mouth dropped open a little when he caught sight of a tattoo on Billy’s arm. He thought briefly of the muffled yelling he’d heard coming from Billy’s house a few nights before, and assumed Neil Hargrove was displeased with his wayward son’s new ink.

Steve left his room before Billy could finish and see him gawking. Not that he would mind; Billy did the same all the time, and Steve found it exhilarating.

By May, they were sort of friends. They spoke to each other whenever they were passing by outside their homes, nodding to the other in the hallways at school. Even called the other on the phone when they were sat in their rooms, just shooting the shit. Flirting, even. Sometimes they’d push their windows open and Billy would smoke and listen to Steve babble on about college and his future and annoying Scoops Ahoy customers.

One morning before work, Steve made a cup of coffee and didn’t realize until it was too late that he was all out of sugar. He scoffed to himself – his parents were never around to buy groceries, so this one was on him. But he couldn’t go without coffee. He’d been up late talking to Billy and his eyes were drooping while he stood at his kitchen counter.

He did the only logical thing he could think of, which was to prance up to Billy’s front door and ring the bell. Both Neil and Susan were at work, and Max was likely off gallivanting around with the rest of the party, so Steve was prepared to have Billy answer the door. He was not prepared to see him all sleepy and disheveled and  _ grinning _ while his eyes roamed up and down Steve’s body.

Steve smiled crookedly. “Hey neighbor. Can I borrow a cup of sugar?”

Billy hummed, obviously enjoying the sight of Steve in his sailor uniform. “You sure can.” And if Billy’s tongue swiped out over his bottom lip before he turned to go to his kitchen, and if Steve’s eyes tracked the movement intensely, then that was between them.

He led Steve inside. Steve liked walking behind Billy because he had a perfect view of the way his hips swayed as he walked, his bare feet padding across the tiles in his kitchen.

“Heard you kicked Lionel’s ass,” Billy mentioned out of nowhere, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Steve. Something about the look in his eyes made Steve think Billy knew more than he let on.

Steve swallowed. “Someone had to do it. The guy’s a total douche.”

Billy guffawed. “That’s putting it lightly.”

Billy handed Steve his container of sugar and then nodded once, slightly. “Thanks,” he told Steve, not looking him in the eye.

Needless to say, Steve thought about that interaction the entire rest of the day. And his coffee turned out delicious, too.

–

Billy doesn’t make anything easy for Steve, whether he knows it or not. In early summer, he washes his father’s cars in the driveway in nothing but a tiny pair of Hawkins PE shorts. He’s soaking wet, suds smearing over his pecs as he stretches his body out delightfully for Steve to gawk at before he goes to work. It’s so ridiculous and Steve is so affected that he’s twenty minutes late to Scoops Ahoy, and Robin immediately figures out why.

And, no, Billy does not sit out by his pool in the nude, though he might as well. Steve can barely go for a swim if Billy’s also outside without getting goddamn heart palpitations from the sight of him alone. It doesn’t help when Billy wears his sunglasses and conceals his gaze even though Steve can  _ feel _ his eyes on him. He doesn’t shy away from the attention.

And now it’s sweltering July and they’re both graduated with paying jobs and sitting on their respective pool decks. Robin is with Steve, who is sneaking glances at Billy like always because he is, unfortunately, irresistibly handsome. He’s lucky Robin doesn’t mention how cute his  _ yearning _ face is just to embarrass him.

Billy is spread out on a tanning chair, supine and golden and Steve wants him so bad he doesn’t know what to do with it.

Luckily, Billy’s friend and fellow lifeguard, Heather Holloway, seems to know exactly what to do. She sits up from her position on the chair beside Billy, peeking over the neat hedges at Steve and Robin.

Robin notices her and waves. A smile breaks out across Heather’s face as she raises her shades off her eyes and nods at Robin before pushing her glasses to the top of her head and saying something to Billy. Steve watches, amused, as Robin’s eyes go wide when Heather gets up off her chair and saunters over into Steve’s yard.

Heather pauses at the edge of Steve’s pool and speaks to them over the water, grinning radiantly. “Care for some more company, sailors?”

Steve watches Robin gape a bit, presumably at the fit of Heather’s polkadot bikini, before snapping back and saying, “Of course! Tell Billy to come on over.”

And then it’s Steve’s turn to get all silently flustered when Billy walks over coolly, lifting his own glasses from his face. He’s looking at Steve, as per usual.

“Ahoy,” Billy quips and plants himself beside Steve.

It’s not lost on Steve that he and Billy only end up face-to-face because of Heather and Robin, who promptly begin to flirt.

“How come I never see you hanging around at the pool?” Steve hears Heather ask Robin. “I mean I know you’ve got Steve’s place to hang out at, but…” Heather shrugs and smiles kindly at a dumbfounded Robin. “It could be fun.”

Whatever Robin says to that is lost on Steve, though, because Billy is asking him, “How’s the weather over here?”

“Peachy,” Steve replies, his eyes locked on Billy’s own. “Pretty hot. Nothing unbearable, though.”

Billy hums and Steve can’t breathe for a minute because Billy’s eyes travel down the whole length of Steve’s near-naked body. Instead of shying away, he brings his arms up and links his fingers behind his head, casually allowing Billy a better look.

“Damn right it’s hot,” Billy nods and then smirks. “You need me to lather you up with some sunscreen, pretty boy?”

Steve’s Adam’s apple bobs as his throat works to squeeze out some kind of witty remark, but he’s cut off by the sound of a shriek followed up by a splash. He turns his head in time to see Robin jumping into the pool and causing a spray of water to wash over Heather’s laughing face.

And then he’s being lifted out of his chair by strong arms and he barely gasps out an, “Oh my God” before Billy is carrying him to the edge of the pool and tossing him into the cold water. When he comes up for air, Billy is bent at the waist, cackling like a maniac. His heart thuds in his chest and it’s not just from adrenaline.

Billy dives into the water gracefully and the four of them hang out all afternoon, until Robin has to leave or else her dad will chew her out for being late to dinner with his new girlfriend. Heather offers to drive her home, and Billy shoots Steve a knowing look.

The sun is setting by the time Billy gets up out of his tanning chair and stretches.

“Gotta go cart Mad Max around. What’s fuckin’ new,” Billy rolls his eyes, but Steve knows it’s full of affection. Then he looks at Steve carefully. “She’s staying at El’s house this weekend. And, uh, Neil and Susan are visiting Susan’s family in Indianapolis. Got the whole house to myself.” Billy walks farther and farther away with each sentence, moving slowly. He pauses and drawls, “See you around, pretty boy,” before darting his tongue out to wet his lips and then turns to retreat into his own house. He slips his shades back onto his face.

“See ya,” Steve calls out after him, his throat dry. His skin is flushed red and it can’t be solely from the sun. Billy turns at his backdoor, giving him a two-finger salute before disappearing inside.

Steve sits in silence for a moment, drinking in a couple more moments of sunshine, the pool filters humming in the background, birds chirping lazily. He sighs, melting into his seat. A smile splits his face in two.

–

It’s late when Steve is sitting in his den, eyes glazed over as he watches some nonsense on TV. The glow of the television illuminates the windowed room with a strange light, and so he almost misses the movement of his neighbor’s backdoor swinging open and then shut.

His eyes dart from the screen to Billy’s back patio, where Billy’s darkened form slinks onto his pool deck. He has a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

And then the towel is dropped and Steve understands why Billy didn’t turn any of his outdoor lights on. Because he is one hundred percent naked. Steve’s never been happier to have his parents gone all the time.

Billy sits at the edge of his pool, letting his legs dangle in the water before he eases his whole body inside. He disappears underwater and Steve stares stupidly until he resurfaces. With his mouth agape, Steve watches intently while Billy floats on his back. His eyes slip down to get a look at his dick and… any lingering doubts he had about his sexuality are instantly smashed to pieces.

Billy stays in the water for a couple more minutes and Steve has to squint to make out the lines of his back as he ascends the pool ladder. Billy has a nice ass, he notes. He’s been sure of that for months. He can’t go much longer resisting him, especially when Billy is so obviously inviting his attention.

When Billy wraps himself in his towel and steps back into his house with a lingering glance up toward Steve’s room, Steve waits only a minute or so before scrambling to grab the phone and dial Billy’s number.

It rings twice before Billy picks up. “Hargroves,” he answers and his voice only stirs up that warm feeling pooling in Steve’s gut.

Steve wraps the cord around his fingers, tight. “Are you trying to flirt with me? Because I gotta tell ya, I like your method.”

Billy chuckles. “Stalker.”

“I’m not a stalker. You’re just distracting.”

“I only do it for you, sweet thing.” At that, Steve presses the heel of his palm into his thigh and exhales slowly. “You in your room? I don’t see you.”

Steve swallows. “No. Be right back.” He hangs up abruptly and practically sprints through his dark house, taking the stairs three at a time to get to his bedroom.

He picks up his phone off his bedside table and dials Billy again, leaning against his window. Billy hardly lets the phone ring once.

And then he sees Billy in his room. Sitting on his towel with his legs spread wide, still gloriously naked. Billy leans back on his bed, smiling as he cradles the phone.

“I had a feeling you’d be into that.” Billy lifts a brow at him.

“And I had a feeling you  _ would _ be the type to skinny-dip.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No. You should do it more often.”

Billy grins triumphantly. “You should join me.”

“Maybe I will.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“What do you mean?”

Billy is silent for a moment, considering his words. “You talk a big talk, Harrington–”

“Steve.”

Billy’s face goes a little soft at that. But then he smirks again. “Steve. But I want you to prove it.”

Steve’s been drinking in the sight of Billy’s naked body the whole time, though when he says that, his eyes are glued to where Billy’s fingers twitch against his knee. Steve’s eyes follow the movement of Billy’s fingers across his thigh until he’s touching himself. He doesn’t do more than tease his fingers over his cock, which Steve can see is beginning to fill out. Billy inhales shakily over the phone and the sound makes Steve’s eyes snap to Billy’s as he asks, “How?”

“Strip.”

Steve nearly drops the phone. He’s getting hard in his pants and Billy can tell, he knows, so he sets the phone down on his bed and does as he’s told. He strips for Billy, starting with his shirt. He doesn’t try to make a show of it – just moves to get naked as soon as possible, though he does quite enjoy the feeling of Billy watching him, stroking himself at the sight of Steve’s body. 

When Steve pulls his boxers off along with his shorts, Billy lets the phone rest against his shoulder as he bites his lip, eyes darkening at the way Steve’s cock curves up toward his belly, already so wet at the tip.

Steve sits on his own bed, mirroring Billy’s position, and takes the phone in his hand again. “Is that enough proof for you?”

Billy snickers and it turns into a hiss when he swipes a thumb over his slit. “I’m gonna need a little more evidence.”

Steve digs his nails into the meat of his thigh to suppress a loud groan when Billy starts jerking himself off with no urgency. He nods, mostly to himself, before finally touching his own cock. Then, he does groan. Billy smiles wide, his eyes glinting through the window.

“That’s it, baby. Just like that.”

Billy’s easy words send a spike of arousal through Steve’s body, causing him to tense and squeeze his dick for a moment.

Eyes squarely on Billy’s cock between his spread legs, Steve wonders if Billy is using lube, or if he’s just using his own precome to slick himself for his hand. Without a whole lot of thought, Steve licks his palm to make the glide of his hand a little smoother in lieu of using lubrication, of which he does not have any. Billy sees this and quirks his brow minutely.

Sexually speaking, Steve has had a dry spell for the past couple of months, and he usually only masturbates in his shower where he can bite down on his knuckle and quiet the sounds he makes. But this thing between him and Billy… he’s going to need some lube. A lot. But there’s nothing he can do about it right now except whine because, evidently, his saliva gets the job done well enough.

And then, transfixed, they watch each other jerk off, their gasps and moans delivered right into the other’s ear through the phone.

“I thought you,” Billy starts and then sighs, hips bucking up into his hand. “I thought you were just…  _ nice. _ Didn’t know you were gay.”

“‘M not,” Steve corrects hoarsely. He presses a thumb to the base of his cock and bites back a moan when he hears the slick sounds of Billy’s hand on his dick over the phone.

“No? Aren’t I a man?” To make his point, Billy grips himself tight and hisses through his teeth, a bead of precum leaking from his slit. It catches the light, Steve notices. He swallows.

Steve nods. “Y-you are, yeah.”

“Do you want me?”

Steve groans, his orgasm so close already. But his throat won’t work. He slows his hand on himself.

“Steve.”

_ “Yes,”  _ Steve breathes. “But I’m not lying. I’m not gay.”

Billy tilts his head and is quiet for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Are you bi?”

Steve blinks a couple times, then nods slowly. Somehow, this feels more intimate than getting naked for Billy.

“Good,” Billy smiles at him. Steve’s chest swells.  _ Good.  _ “Me, though? I’m gay, in case you couldn’t tell.”

Steve laughs, which is not something he typically does while he’s touching himself but he’s enjoying it immensely. He hasn’t even gotten his hands on Billy –  _ yet _ – and sex with him is already so new, and different from what he’s used to, and good. They get lost in the sight of each other for a while. “Good,” Steve breathes eventually. “That’s good.”

“Yeah, I think so, too,” Billy says in a rush. “Steve,  _ fuck.” _

Billy’s hand speeds up on himself and his eyes squeeze shut for a moment.

“Are you gonna come, Billy?”

Billy nods wordlessly, face scrunched up in an expression of bliss as he chases his orgasm.

Steve is positively thrilled. He’s speaking before he knows how to stop. “Did you think I was nice even when I had you pinned to the floor all those months ago? Is that why you got hard underneath me?”

Billy moans and thrusts into the circle of his fist. “Jesus Christ,  _ yes!” _

“I’ll bet it’s only because you wanted me to hold you down and fuck you like that, huh?”

And then Billy is just babbling his name, his hand losing its rhythm as he strokes himself in earnest.

“Do you still want that?”

“Yes, Steve. I want that.”

“Me too. I think we can have something arranged, then.”

Billy nods with his eyes closed and then cries out, his cock spurting come across his fingers and belly as he reaches his climax. In his sex-filled mind, Steve thinks about how he wants to  _ lick _ it from between Billy’s legs until he cries. He switches positions after enjoying Billy’s show, now desperate to get himself off as well. He lies on his back with his heels pressed to the mattress, turning his head so he can still keep eye contact with Billy.

He lets the phone rest near his turned head, thrusting up into his hand and lifting his hips off the bed. “Billy,” he whines, the pressure winding up tight in his belly. He stretches one leg out so Billy will be able to see his dick when he comes. He alternates between stroking himself hard and fast, and gently squeezing himself at the base of his cock. He doesn’t try to muffle the noise he makes because Billy appears to eat it up.

“C’mon, baby,” Billy’s voice is deep and low through the phone, a comforting sound. “Come for me. I know you can.”

And that’s it for Steve. He groans, low and guttural, the tight knot of desire at last breaking open as he feels the warmth of his release splatter on his stomach. Billy curses at the sight.

Once his hips are through spasming in aftershocks of pleasure, Steve looks at Billy with heavy-lidded eyes. He always gets sleepy after an orgasm.

“That take a lot out of you?” Billy teases, cleaning himself up with his towel.

Steve can only flash him an exhausted grin.

Billy stays on the phone with him until he falls asleep, which doesn’t take long. When he wakes up, it’s morning and he groans at the thought of having to go to Scoops Ahoy. He sees Billy sprawled out in his bed, asleep. Still naked and relaxed. Steve smiles to himself.

–

That night, Steve doesn’t hesitate to strip out of his work uniform, scattering his clothes through his house in a trail to his backdoor until he’s only in his underwear.

He feels confident, right up until he’s outside in the open. His hands pause on the waistband of his boxers once he reaches the edge of his pool. He almost loses his nerve, and then he hears a door shut.

He’s not surprised to see Billy walking toward him through the grass, sporting his red swim trunks. They smile uncontrollably at one another.

“You’re not naked,” Steve accuses.

“Neither are you. But I can help with that.” Billy’s earring catches the moonlight when he grins innocently.

Before he knows what’s happening, Billy is pulling Steve’s boxers to his ankles and shoving him backwards into the pool with a wild cackle. Steve’s mouth is open in laughter when he lands, water filling his nose and causing him to gasp and sputter when he resurfaces. He kicks his underwear off and then feels something hit his face before he can wipe his eyes. Billy makes a splash by jumping in after him.

When he does open his eyes, he sees that it’s Billy’s swimsuit that hit his face. He watches Billy come up for air right in front of him.

Billy spits water at Steve’s face, and then it sprays everywhere when Billy can’t help but laugh.

“Asshole,” Steve pants out between his own laughter.

“Come here,” Billy says and Steve is already lunging at him.

Billy grabs Steve’s face with both hands and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Steve sighs against his lips, his hands easily finding Billy’s waist in the water and pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed together. They stand like that, the water just above their hips in the middle of Steve’s pool.

They part and, like this, Steve notices that he is just  _ slightly _ taller than Billy. Billy, whose eyes are so soft and dark as he looks back at Steve. He wraps his legs around Steve’s hips and lets himself be carried into the shallow end.

Steve turns around and backs up until his ankles hit the steps into the shallow end. He sits with Billy in his lap, only his ass submerged now as the rest of their bodies stay above water.

Once they’re settled, Billy tries to move things fast but Steve slows him down so they can both enjoy it. After getting the green light, Billy goes to immediately wrap his hand around Steve’s twitching cock, but Steve grabs his wrist, stopping him. He brings Billy’s hand to his mouth and kisses the tips of his fingers. Billy watches, his mouth parted in what can only be called awe.

Gradually, Steve coaxes Billy into another kiss; Billy likes kissing with tongue, Steve learns fairly quickly, which is great. Steve enjoys a lot of tongue as well, only he likes to ease into it. So he pulls away, holding Billy’s face in his hands. He leans in again and kisses Billy with a soft, closed mouth, simply pressing their lips together. Billy follows Steve’s lead, melting into him. Steve takes his time to nibble at Billy’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and suckling gently, a hushed whimper spilling out of Billy’s mouth.

Slowly, Steve sneaks his tongue into Billy’s mouth, making him gasp. Billy’s hands snake up Steve’s body and settle on the back of his neck. Billy moans, his fingers clenching in Steve’s hair and tugging, which riles Steve beyond belief. He grunts at the sensation and soon they both throw all finesse out the window – they’re just licking into each other’s mouths eagerly, and Steve gets hit with this  _ filthy _ idea. He fixates on Billy’s open mouth, glistening and red, and brushes his own open mouth over it. Sure enough, Billy’s tongue lolls out to chase Steve’s mouth, but Steve uses the opportunity to close his lips around Billy’s tongue and sucks on it. He swirls his own tongue around Billy’s, tasting him, and nips playfully at the tip before releasing it from his mouth, a string of spit connecting them for a moment longer. Billy is panting feverishly with wide open eyes. He looks awestruck.

Billy’s legs tighten around Steve’s hips. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Steve rasps out in agreement. He’s fully hard now, though, and no longer cares to take things slow because Billy is dripping pre onto his stomach and it’s making Steve absolutely insane. That, and the heavy weight of Billy’s body on top of him, his thick thighs straddling him. It’s all making Steve lightheaded. “Turn around.”

“What?” Billy asks, genuinely confused.

“Just – trust me.”

Billy looks at him for a second before nodding. He kisses him once again and lifts himself off Steve’s lap, turning around.

Steve pulls him back down into his lap, only this time Billy’s back is to his chest. Billy quickly catches on, helping Steve get his cock between Billy’s thighs with a moan.

“Here,” Steve says, already out of breath. He guides Billy’s arm to curl around the handrailing. Billy is solid and warm, soft in all the right spots. His body is truly remarkable and Steve cannot wait to explore every inch of him once they’re in an actual bed together. He shivers at the thought of letting Billy do the same.

He gazes at the bulge of Billy’s bicep when he lifts himself slightly, Steve’s dick sliding between his thighs. When Billy eases back down experimentally, they both groan at the way Steve’s cock grinds against Billy’s balls.

Steve stretches his legs out so Billy may do the same, and once they’re comfortable they fall into an easy rhythm. The comforting cacophony of crickets and cicadas surrounding them muffles their labored breathing. The water laps gently at Steve’s thighs with each movement.

They don’t speak much after that aside from the occasional sigh of the other boy’s name.

“Not gonna last long, baby,” Steve says, the pet name coming out so naturally.

Billy laughs breathlessly. “Same.”

When Billy squeezes his thighs just a little tighter around Steve’s dick, he groans from the back of his throat. “Jesus  _ Christ, _ Billy.”

“What?” Billy asks innocently.

Steve forgets how to speak for a minute when Billy shoves his ass back against him, Steve’s cock smearing precome all over Billy’s perineum and balls. He grips one of Billy’s thighs hard, the other tightening around his fingers on the railing.

“‘S just,” Steve slurs, knowing he’s going to come all too soon. He’s speaking nonsense. “You’re cool, is all.”

“Cool?” Billy snickers and pushes his ass back into Steve again.

Steve moans helplessly. “Shut up.”

“I just think it was an interesting word choice.”

“You’re right. I should’ve said  _ annoying.” _

Billy flicks water back at Steve, splashing his face. Steve just smiles and presses a kiss into Billy’s back, making him shudder in his arms.

Steve brings both his arms to wrap around Billy as he feels his orgasm nearing. They’re lying out across the steps, moving frantically now. He sees Billy’s head dip forward to watch as Steve’s cock bobs between his legs.

“Steve,” Billy whines, growing more and more fervent. “Please touch me.”

Billy doesn’t have to ask twice. Steve wraps a careful hand around Billy’s weeping dick and strokes him a couple of times, already growing used to and fond of the feeling. He wants to lick up all the sounds Billy is making, wants him to sigh and pant right into his mouth. Another time.

Billy comes with a broken moan, melting back against Steve’s body. Steve can’t do more than thrust his cock between Billy’s trembling thighs a few times before he’s also coming. He covers Billy’s softening length with his release, grunting quietly.

They lie like that for a while, catching their breath. Eventually Billy turns his head, smiling expectantly at Steve, who doesn’t hesitate to kiss him despite the awkward angle.

“You still owe me for that cup of sugar,” Billy rasps out like the little shit he is.

Steve snorts, which makes Billy wiggle his eyebrows at him, and soon they both just devolve into a fit of giggles.

“We should probably get up soon,” Steve says; he could fall asleep right here. “My ass hurts.”

Billy lets out one of his uninhibited cackles, the sound rising over the noise of the night and echoing, it seems, throughout their stupid posh neighborhood. Steve realizes that he loves Billy’s laugh. He wants to make Billy laugh like that all the time.

–

Steve’s heard plenty of rumors about Billy, but he knows infinitely more than the people spreading those rumors ever will. For instance, he knows that Billy listens to music almost all of the time at a much higher volume than he should. That Billy is a voracious reader. He knows that Billy acts a lot tougher than he really wants to for many reasons – reasons that Steve is slowly beginning to unravel. He knows Billy is a good brother to Max, despite his trying to hide it. He knows, firsthand, that Billy is a good boyfriend, too. A great one.

**Author's Note:**

> idk a tense


End file.
